Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão/Transcrição
(A cena se abre a um grande poço, ao longo de um penhasco com lava. Phineas, Ferb, Candace e o Dr. Doofenshmirtz estão caminhando acorrentados para sua condenação. No final do caminho, um monstro gigante e feroz, o Goozim, está preso em uma gaiola, ele ruge alto, formando um grande vento.) Phineas: Vou ser franco, Ferb. Tô com dificuldade de ver o lado positivo. Mas acho que é a vida, né? Você tá tendo o melhor dia da sua vida, e de repente vai virar comida de um monstro do tamanho de uma casa. Doofenshmirtz: Ah é? Bem-vindo à minha vida! (O Goozim ruge, e Doof se esconde atrás de um Normbô) Phineas: Ah. E as coisas começaram tão bem essa manhã. Narrador: Naquela manhã (O dia está amanhecendo. O logo de ''Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão aparece. O despertador marca 7:00 horas da manhã, um braço mecânico sai de dentro dele e cutuca Perry, acordando-o. Ele range, acordando Phineas e Ferb.)'' Phineas: Bom dia, Perry! Isso é que é jeito de acordar. (Ele pega Perry, e o abraça) Vai ser o melhor dia da minha vida! (Os meninos se vestem e se preparam para o dia) (Música: Melhor Com Perry) Todo dia tem um algo mais Se um ornitorrinco está por trás Ficamos tão estáticos Que ele é semiaquatico Nosso Ornithorhynchus anatinus Nos enche de sorrisos O dia nunca é chato Com um bom pé de pato Para os dentes escovar, (oooh) melhora. O tênis amarrar, (oh yeah) melhora. O cabelo pentear, melhora E por isso ele não pode ficar de fora. Para os olhos piscar, (oh yeah) melhora. E mesmo respirar, só melhora. Juntos sentar, melhora. Ou até tomar banho fora de hora. Todo dia é promissor Se você tem cauda de castor. Um bico de pato e pelos, não espere. (Então, não espere) Tudo é melhor com o Perry. (Tudo é melhor com o Perry) Tudo é melhor com o Perry. (Tudo é melhor com o Perry) Tudo é bem melhor com o Perry. (Tudo é bem melhor com o Perry) Tudo é melhor, e nós queremos dizer pro Perry Tudo é melhor com você! (Melhor com você) (Phineas, Ferb, e Perry deslizam pelo corrimão da escada e formam uma pilha ao caírem no chão. Perry range.) Lawrence: Bom dia, meninos! Linda: Feliz aniversário, Perry! Phineas: Ah, é mesmo! Puxa, eu nem acredito que já faz cinco anos. Eu me lembro do dia em que pegamos você. (Vem o flashback de 5 anos, Lawrence e Linda levam Phineas, Ferb e Candace ao "Centro de Resgate de Animais da OSUSB") Lawrence: Vamos, meninos. Escolham o bicho que quiserem. Linda: Olha, Phineas! Esse tá olhando pra você! (Ela levanta Phineas e lhe mostra um gato) Lawrence: E esse está olhando pra você, Ferb! (Ele levanta Ferb e lhe mostra um cão) Candace Jovem: (Ela anda para a seção de aquários e todos os peixes se afastam quando ela se aproxima) Porque ninguém olha pra mim?! (Phineas e Ferb se aproximam do Perry bebê) Phineas Jovem: Ferb! Esse tá olhando pra nós dois ao mesmo tempo! (Perry bebê range) Linda: Awww... Candace Jovem: Esse bicho? Tá brincando, né? (Uma funcionária da loja se aproxima deles) Funcionária: Eu posso ajudar? Lawrence: Sim, vamos levar aquele, por favor. Funcionária: Ah, vocês querem adotar um ornitorrinco? Lawrence: É isso que ele é? Então podemos levar, por favor? Funcionária: Tá bem. Candace Jovem: Que nome se dá à um ornitorrinco? Phineas: (Narrando) É claro que eu e o Ferb já sabíamos que nome iamos te dar. Phineas e Ferb Jovens: (simultaneamente) Bartholomew. (Presente) Phineas: Aí quando chegamos em casa, rebatizamos você de Perry. E te demos esse medalhão! (Phineas pega no meio dos pelos de Perry um medalhão em forma de pés de ornitorrinco. Ele abre o medalhão no pescoço de Perry, mostrando três fotos, uma de Phineas, Ferb e Perry) Olha só como éramos novinhos. Candace: (Em seu quarto, falando no celular) Oi Jeremy, quer ir ao shopping? Jeremy: (Na sua casa) Eu adoraria ir, mas o meu pai vai me levar pra conhecer a faculdade onde estudou. Sr. Johnson: (Ele aparece) Oba! Da-lhe Furões! Oba! (Ele corre para fora) Jeremy: Ele até já marcou uma entrevista com um supervisor acadêmico. Dá pra acreditar nisso? Candace> Ih, Jeremy. Esqueci que você é um ano mais velho que eu. Visita a faculdade. Heh-heh... Isso é bom demais. Então tá, a gente se fala depois. Tchau. (Ela desliga o telefone e pega um ursinho de pelúcia com uma foto de Jeremy colada em seu rosto) (Para o ursinho de pelúcia) Ai, Jeremy! Num piscar de olhos você vai passar pra próxima fase da sua vida. Você vai pra faculdade usar aqueles casacos com detalhes nos cotovelos! Vai amadurecer! E olha pra MIM! Sou uma criança! Jeremy vai ver! Posso amadurecer, e começo tirando essa foto boba daqui. (Ela arranca a foto) Oh, Sr. Miggins! Era aí que estava escondido! (Os meninos estão no quintal; Ferb coloca uma bola de beisebol na cauda de Perry) Phineas: (segurando um taco de beisebol e tocando a base) Então, parece que o lançador está pronto, e... lançar! (Ferb coça o pescoço de Perry e ele levanta a cauda, arremessando a bola na direção de Phineas) Rebate rebate rebate, tacada! (Ele rebate) É, fãs do esporte! Pode ter sido a melhor tacada da história do ornitobol! (Ferb verifica o "Livro de Registro Mundial de Ornitobol" (tradução livre), e dá um sinal de positivo para Phineas) E a galera vibra com a boca escancarada! (Ele imita uma multidão gritando) (Ferb usa a luva de beisebol do controle remoto para guiar a bola de volta) E Ferb pega o balãozinho! Tá fora! Isabella: (entra) Oi Phineas! O que tá fazendo? Phineas: Fazendo o reflexo involutário do Perry um evento esportivo. Isabella: Oi Perry. Posso tentar? (Isabella coça o pescoço de Perry e a bola de beisebol é catapultada para fora do quintal) Phineas: Puxa! Belo arremeso, Isabella! Baljeet: (entra junto com Buford) Alguém perdeu uma bola? Phineas: Estavamos jogando ornitobol! Baljeet: Ah, adoro esportes com ornitorrincos. Phineas: Se tívessemos dois Perrys, podíamos botar uma cela em cada uma e disputar uma corrida. Buford: Quem é Marcela? Phineas: Ferb, já sei o que vamos fazer hoje! Buford: Não, é sério. Quem é Marcela? (Eles terminam uma ornitopulta mecânica) Phineas: Muito bem pessoal, acho que a cauda tá pronta. Só vou falar com a chefa. Isabella: (Ela percebe a sua ausência) Ele sumiu! Phineas: Aí, cadê o Perry? Ele se mandou mesmo? No aniversário dele? Ás vezes, parece que o Perry perdeu todas as coisas legais que fizemos o verão inteiro. Mas acho que ele pode fazer o que quiser, afinal é o dia dele, né? (Perry é visto escondido atrás da árvore, com o seu chapéu. Ele joga uma pedra) Baljeet: Aí, que barulinho foi esse? Phineas: Vamos ver o que foi! (Perry vai para dentro da casa enquanto eles estão fora. Ele vai para o sofá e o espelho que está acima é levantado, revelando um buraco, que é um elevador de tubo, que leva até o seu esconderijo. No caminho, ele se depara com Pinky a Chihuahua e outros agentes, e logo depois cai na sua cadeira, e Major Monograma está na tela) Major Monograma: Bom dia, Agente P! Uma palavrinha, você têm escapado por um triz de sua família adotiva a pegar você entrando no esconderijo. Não preciso lembrá-lo, mas vou lembrar mesmo assim, que se estragar o disfarce, vai ser transferido para outra cidade com outra família. E sabemos que não ia querer isso. (risos) Me lembro do dia em que foi alistado. (Vem o flashback de quando a família Flynn-Fletcher estava saindo do centro de resgate de animais com seu novo ornitorrinco) Funcionária: Divirtam-se com o ornitorrinco! Lawrence: Obrigado! Tchauzinho! (A funcionária tira a sua cabeça, revelando que é uma máscara. Carl estava usando ela, com um suspensório) Carl Jovem: (Com um fone de ouvido) Agente entregue à família, senhor. Monograma Jovem: (dentro de uma sala cheia de computadores) Muito bem, Carl! Se continuar assim, vai chegar a estagiário e não remunerado rapidamente! (Presente) Carl: (fora da tela) E cheguei! Major Monograma: Não se exaulte, Carl. Agente P, como sabe, todo agente é equipado com um dispositivo de rastreamento, como o do seu chapéu. Temos usado as informações que reuniu para copiar cada um dos inators do Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Os melhores de nós têm analisado eles para saber se estão ficando mais úteis ou inúteis. E para ser sincero, ainda não decidimos. Descobrimos que ele está construindo um inator relacionado à dimensões alternativas. Sua missão é detê-lo, antes que termine de construir. Atrás de você se elevando dramaticamente do chão, está o Carl com engenhocas tecnológicas que podem ser úteis. (Uma plataforma se eleva com a música dramática, aonde há um grande reservatório de dispositivos) Carl: Hã, senhor? Olá? Eu não pisei a tempo. Se importa de abaixar a plataforma outra vez? Major Monograma: Só me faltava essa... deixa eu botar a música de novo. (Ele retrocede a música dramática e põe pra tocar novamente, e Carl sobe na plataforma desta vez) Carl: Voilà monsieur! (Ele mostra um relógio de pulso) O primeiro é o novo comunicacionador de pulso. Ele tem várias utilidades que vão ajudá-lo em campo. Por exemplo, um poderoso eletro-imã direcional. Atraí qualquer objeto de metal pra você. (Ele aperta um botão e os seus óculos são atraídos para o relógio) Viu? São de aluminio! Major Monograma: Deixa de bobagem, Carl, e mostra logo o holograma. Carl: Sim, senhor. (Ele aperta um botão do relógio e o holograma de Major Monograma é mostrado) Major Monograma: Hehe, bem bolado! (do holograma) Com esse dispositivo, você pode faalr comigo de qualquer lugar a qualquer hora, mas não ligue entre as 3:30 e as 4:00 porque... é a hora do meu banho. Opa opa, espera um pouco. (Aponta para Monograma na tela) Esse sou eu? Carl: Ai, não! A projeção holográfica dele ficou hipnotizada pela imagem do vídeo! Melhor eu desligar. (Ele desliga o holograma, e em seguida, aponta para o relógio de novo) E se eu apertar ESSE botão, ele dá ao adversário uma incrível dor de cabeça. (Ele aperta o botão e imediatamente grita e segura a cabeça com dor, e então pára) '' Passou. Cuidado pra onde aponta isso. ''(Ele entrega o relógio para Perry). (Candace, dentro de seu quarto, é mostrada colocando os seus pertences em uma caixa de papelão) Stacy: (entra) Oi Candace. E aí, o que tá fazendo? Candace: Stacy, o Jeremy tá indo pra faculdade, e eu aqui preocupada em detonar meus irmãos pra minha mãe vivendo numa creche. (Ela pega um unicórnio de cerâmica) Um unicórnio! UNICÓRNIO, Stacy! (ironicamente) "Tenho seis anos!" Tem que me ajudar a me livrar dessas tralhas. Stacy: Uau, quanta coragem! Candace: É! Adeus folias infantis. E bem-vinda despreocupada vida adulta! Linda: (entra) Até parece. Filha, eu e o seu pais vamos ao cinema. Na nossa ausência, você toma conta de tudo! Candace: Tá bem, mãe! (para Stacy) Quer saber. Andei até pensando em parar de tonar meus irmãos. Stacy: A ironia é, que como adulta, não precisa contar pra sua mãe. Pode detonar eles sozinha. Candace: (Suspira) É isso! Já tenho idade pra detonar eles sozinha, Stacy! Stacy: Foi o que acabei de dizer! Uma Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz! (instrumental) Doofenshmirtz: Agora, Perry o Ornitorrinco, trema de medo, ao ver um buraco se abrir para outra dimensão. Observe! O Outro-Dimensionator... Norm: Senhor! Doofenshmirtz: O quê que é? O que é que foi, hein? Norm: (na frente da mesa de um grande buffet) Terminei de preparar o buffet. Doofenshmirtz: Ah, tenha paciência, Norm. Eu estava empolgadão! Norm: Pensei que estava brincando com sua boneca. Doofenshmritz: Não é boneca, é um substituto. Perry o Ornito-prático, viu? Será que Perry o Ornitorrinco pratica com um falso eu? Seria bom saber que ele se preocupa... (O olho que era uma bola de tênis cai do substituto) (A cena corta para o quintal de Phineas e Ferb. A ornitopulta mecânica estava pronta, e os meninos dentro da peteca gigante) Phineas: Todos os sistemas, ok. Preparar pra lançar ao sinal. Trinta segundos e contando. 29, 28, 27, 26... (No esconderijo de Perry) Carl: ... É claro que você só precisa disso se for atacado pela realeza ou membro do Parlamento, então não tem problema deixar travado. E aqui está o seu novo carro-foguete. (Carl apresenta o carro. Perry entra e o liga) Irado! Boa sorte, Agente P! Major Monograma: Caham! Carl, você avisou que o acelerador é meio sensível? (O carro foguete voa para fora batendo diretamente no teto) Carl: Acho que ele sabe, senhor. (No quintal) Phineas: ... 3, 2, 1, saque! (Isabella aperta o botão de "Reflexo Involutário", e a ornitopulta lança a peteca. Ao mesmo tempo, o carro-foguete de Perry explode do solo nas proximidades e se choca com a peteca, fazendo os dois irem para cada lado, cambaleando. Candace e Stacy correm para o quintal) Candace: Phineas e Ferb, eu vou dedurar vocês dois... Caramba! Onde foi parar? Vocês aí, criancinhas! Cadê aquela coisa gigante? Isabella: Eu... não sei. Estava aqui nesse instante! Candace: Desapareceu! Stacy, sabe o que isso significa? Stacy: Terminamos? Candace: Não, alguma força misteriosa sempre tira as invenções de Phineas e Ferb antes que a mamãe apareça. Desta vez, ela tirou a invenção antes que eu aparecesse. A força misteriosa reconhece que agora já sou adulta! Stacy: "Força Misteriosa"? Eu não caio nessa! Sou uma mulher da ciência, é o que o meu horóscopo diz. Candace: Pois eu vou ao mesmo tempo provar pra você e detonar meus irmãos! Aliás, cadê meus irmãos? Baljeet: Acabamos de lançar eles em direção a pracinha. Buford está lá com o outro rnitorrinco. Candace: Então, como adulta, eu decreto que nós vamos a pracinha. Alguém quer ir ao banheiro antes? Stacy levanta a mão) Tá, vai rápido, hein? (No ar) Phineas: Ferb, parece que vamos bater naquele prédio que lembra vagamente a sua cabeça! Doofenshmirtz: Hora de fazer um testezinho. (Ele liga o Outro-Dimensionator. Ele se inicia e logo depois, desliga) Hmm. Ora, eu acabei de montar, não pode estar quebrando. (Phineas e Ferb o destroem) Ah, eu me enganei. Tá bem, qualé a da peteca gigante? Phineas: Lamentamos muito, senhor. Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Estavamos nos lançando através da cidade com uma ornitopulta, e quando a gente se deu conta, fomos arremesados do leste pro seu apartamento de luxo no céu. Doofenshmirtz: É, parece que vocês destruíram o meu Outro-Dimensionator! Phineas: Outro-Dimensionator? E o que ele faz? Doofenshmirtz: Bem, no momento, ele só pega petecas gigantes, é o que parece, mas devia ter me permitido ir à outras dimensões. Phineas: Ah, que legal! Podemos ajudar a consertar. Prazer, Phineas. Esse é meu irmão, Ferb. Doofenshmirtz: Prazer! Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, mas meus amigos me chamam... (Ele para e pensa) De repente fiquei tristinho. Phineas: O Ferb é muito hábil com ferramentas, vamos consertar sua máquina rapidinho. Doofenshmirtz: Tá, porquê não? Antes de começar, tem um buffet prontinho aqui, por favor, aproveitem, eu estava esperando alguém que parece ter se atrasado. (Enquanto isso, Perry está na rua, seu carro foguete está sendo pego por um caminhão guincho) Motorista: Eu só acho que eu tenho um gancho de carros-foguete, muita gente não tem. (De volta a EMD, os meninos estão restaurando o Outro-Dimensionator) Phineas: Tá quase pronto. Agora o compressor de campo se liga ao girador auxiliar. Isso funcionava antes? Doofenshmirtz: Bem, se "funcionar" quer dizer "trabalhar direito", então, não. Phineas: Acho que já sei qual é o problema. Tá tudo ligado ao botão de auto destruição. O senhor precisa disso? Doofenshmirtz: É claro que preciso... Espera um pouco! Não, eu não preciso não, você tem toda a razão, tá. Phineas: O Ferb bolou um controle remoto pra se a gente se perder do portal, poder abrir outro. Doofenshmirtz: Boa idéia, garoto. Phineas: Acho que é o último pedaço, beleza Ferb, me ajuda aqui. (Ferb o levanta) (De repente, Perry aparece e salta a janela em seu jet-pack, pronto para atacar, mas ele pára quando vê os meninos, e cai. Ele fica olhando nervosamente) Doofenshmirtz: Ah, mal posso esperar! (Perry dá um passo para trás. Phineas olha para Perry, e ele está de volta no modo de estimação, ele range) Phineas: Ah, você tá aí, Perry! Doofenshmirtz: Perry? Phineas: É, o nosso ornitorrinco. Doofenshmirtz: Todo ornitorrinco se chama Perry? Phineas: No mundo perfeito, sim! Doofenshmirtz: Ah, ele é muito bonitinho, olá rapaz (Ele faz carinho no pescoço de Perry) Tique, tique... (Perry morde o dedo dele) AI! Phineas: Perry, não! (Ele e Ferb o puxam) Não mordemos os mais velhos! Doofenshmirtz: De novo, Ai. Tudo bem, ornitorrincos não gostam de mim, mesmo. Phineas: Perry, chegou bem na hora de nos ver abrir uma janela pra outra dimensão. (Perry arregala os olhos, Phineas e Ferb estão prestes a colocar a peça, quando Perry salta e a agarra na boca) Perry, não! O que tá fazendo? (Perry vai para debaixo da mesa do buffet) Não, não! Perry! Não é cabo de guerra, não é cabo de guerra! (Phineas puxa a peça para fora) Seu bobo, o que foi que deu nele, hein? Doofenshmirtz: Então, vamos botar esse bloco na rua, hein? Major Monograma: (Sua cabeça aparece ao lado de Perry) Lembre-se, se estragar o disfarce, você nunca mais vai ver os meninos. Doofenshmirtz: Epa, alguém ouviu uma voz falando? Major Monograma: (Na verdade, é o holograma do relógio de Perry) Nunca mais verá os meninos... (Perry cobre o relógio com a mão, e vai até o sofá) Phineas: Então, vamos nessa (Ferb o levanta) Entra aqui... (Perry, de repente faz xixi no sofá, e depois, pula dele) Phineas: Perry, não! (Ele e Ferb correm) No sofá, não! (Ferb pega ele no colo) Ah, desculpa, Dr. D, vamos levar ele pra fora. Doofenshmirtz: Não, não, peraí. (Ele vira a almofada) Não tem problema, eu estava querendo mesmo trocar esse sofá velho. Andem logo, vamos ferver para quebrar o... seja lá como se diz. (Perry olha nervoso à medida que avançam para a máquina. Phineas insere a peça, e a máquina liga) Puxa, mas isso é tão esquisito, eu geralmente já me dei mal a essa altura, hum-hum, acho que eu não vou me dar mal. (Ele aperta um botão, e o Outro-Dimensionator faz um portal se formar) E agora, observem as primeiras imagens espetaculares de outra realidade dimesional! (Todos arregalam os olhos, uma vez que, em seguida, uma sala com um sofá em tons de rosa e roxo aparece) Doofenshmirtz: Hum, é um... é um sofá. Ah, é tão decepcionante, mas me parece um bom sofá. (Ele olha de um lado para o outro entre os dois sofás) Hmm, oba, tive uma idéia. Vou trocar meu sofá por esse. (Ele entra no portal) Phineas: Uh... Doofenshmirtz: (agarra o sofá cor de rosa e tenta puxá-lo para o portal) Ah, é comigo mesmo, deixa comigo - uh, rápido, me dêem uma mãozinha aqui? Phineas: Uau, que demais! (Ele e Ferb, que ainda está segurando Perry, entram no portal) Saca só! Major Monograma (2ª Dimensão): Caham! Doofenshmirtz: (Vê o Monograma da 2ª Dimensão) Oi, hã, olá. Mas você não é o... Phineas: Dr. D! Olha aqui! Doofenshmirtz: Hã, me dá um segundo! (Ele corre até a varanda. Phineas, Ferb, e Perry está olhando para a cidade) Phineas: O senhor é famoso aqui! (A Área dos Três Estados da 2ª dimensão é revelada, que é de várias cores, como roxo, rosa e verde. Vemos vários lugares, todos com nomes relacionados a Doofenshmirtz, vemos um cartaz de Doofenshmirtz da segunda dimensão, ele usa um jaleco preto abotoado, calças cinza, botas pretas e luvas cinza, ele tem um cavanhaque, cabelo espetado e um tapa-olho em seu olho esquerdo, com uma cicatriz passando sobre ele.) (Um metrô com o rosto de Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Dimensão anda até a estação, e suas portas se abrem) Voz de Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Saltem! Doofenshmirtz: (Lendo um dirigível) "Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Seu Líder"? (Perry tem uma aparência incrivelmente nervoso em seu rosto) Então eu já su ditador de três estados inteiros! (risos) Peraí, que eu preciso ver uma coisinha. (Ele se aproxima do Monograma da 2ª Dimensão) Uh, yoo-hoo! Olá de novo! Major Monograma (2ª Dimensão): É algum tipo de teste? É o senhor mesmo, senhor? Doofenshmirtz: He he! Caracóis! Até o grande Francis Monograma é meu escravo nesta dimensão! Major Monograma (2ª Dimensão): Prefiro ter um servente assistente executivo. Doofenshmirtz: Eu quero conhecer meu "eu" de outra dimensão, onde posso achá-lo? Major Monograma (2ª Dimensão): Ah, você é de outra dimensão? Ah, é provável que ele queira ver você, ele gosta dessas pirações. Sente-se que eu aviso que o senhor vai subir. (Ele aperta um botão de um controle e uma cadeira desliza, Doofenshmirtz senta nela) Doofenshmirtz: Ah, tá bem, eu só preciso sentar aqui... (A cadeira desliza, e ele grita. Duas portas se abrem e ele entra. Uma música se inicia, quando ele vai para um passeio cheio de gnomos animatrônicos. Doof também passa pelo Queijo de Cabra do Gunther) Gnomos: É o Doof, Doof, Doof, Doof, Doof, Doof, Doof / Sinta a sua glória / Ajoelhe aos seus pés / Com muita rapidez / Com o Doofenshmirtz! (Ele entra numa sala) Doofenshmirtz: Mas que incrível! (Ele desliza até uma mesa, uma cadeira gira, revelando o Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Dimensão) Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Quem é que ousa interromper meu... (Ele pára e vê Doofenshmirtz, ambos dizem "Hmm" o tempo todo. Eles se levantam, mudam de cadeira, e depois trocam de lugar novamente) Eu conheço você? Doofenshmirtz: Conhece, eu sou você em outra dimensão. Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Então isso explica essa belezura. Doofenshmirtz: Igualmente, garotão. Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Quer dizer que somos exatamente iguais? Doofenshmirtz: Eu acho que sim... (Música: Um Amigo dos Bons) Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Você quer pudim de arroz? Doofenshmirtz: Não, é esquisito. Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Foi só um teste, pé-de-moleque? Doofenshmirtz: Ooh, é meu favorito! Doofenshmirtz: Coleciona moedas? Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Sim, por precaução! Caso as máquinas vendedoras façam Ambos: Uma invasão! Eu tenho andado tão só! Talvez temendo o pior. Doofenshmirtz: Mas as máquinas vendedoras vão mesmo invadir. Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Agora vejo enfim, Ambos: Alguém que gosta de mim. Achei um amigo dos bons e sou eu! Achei um amigo dos bons e sou eu! Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Pensei que eu fosse mais alto. Doofenshmirtz: A corcunda cai. Pensei que eu tinha os dois olhos, sabe... Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): O outro aqui vai. Doofenshmirtz: Ai! Doofenshmirtz: Não pude deixar de notar que sua cicatriz passa pelo tapa-olho. Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): E daí? Doofenshmirtz: pausa ...Nada... Doofenshmirtz: O Lamas te inquieta? Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Sim, é uma ovelha de estirpe! Doofenshmirtz: Eu quis dizer o Lorenzo! Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Ah, esse? Ambos: Ele fez o Meap! Ambos: Sei tudo sobre você! Você também sobre mim! Doofenshmirtz: Ooh-wee-ooh. Ambos: Agora vejo enfim, Alguém que gosta de mim. Achei um amigo dos bons, e sou eu! Achei um amigo dos bons, e sou eu! Vamos ser nós dois. Faremos uma dupla. Doofenshmirtz: Isso aí! Ambos: Dupla maldade! Duplo Doofenshmirtz! Doofenshmirtz: Toda sexta-feira! Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): O que é isso, vamos fazer um programa de televisão juntos? Doofenshmirtz: Não, é so o que me pareceu... Hã, quer dizer, podíamos! Boa idéia! Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Hum, vai ver que não somos tão parecidos! Doofenshmirtz: Pode ser o seu bordão! Você é o mal humorado! (Ele dá cutucadas) Ah? (Enquanto isso, Perry, Phineas e Ferb ainda estão na varanda) Phineas: Uau, parece que ele se deu bem, mesmo, né? O que você acha, Perry? (Phineas o levanta, Perry olha em volta nervosamente por um segundo, e em seguida, reverte para o modo de animal de estimação e range) Ué, cadê o Dr. D? (De volta à empresa de Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Dimensão) Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Então, você está me dizendo que ainda não é o rei dos Três Estados? Doofenshmritz: É óbvio que você não teve que lidar com o meu inimigo, Perry o Ornitorrinco! Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Ah, você acha? Observe! (Ele abre uma porta, e dela saem fumaças) Doofenshmirtz: O que é isso? (Perry da 2ª Dimensão é revlado, Perry o Ornitobô. Ele saúda) Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Esse é Perry o Ornitobô! Ele já foi meu inimigo, mas agora, é o general do meu exército! Doofenshmirtz: Uau, você é dos bons! Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Dispensando. (O Ornitobô saúda de novo, e sai voando com motores) (Phineas, Ferb, e Perry passeiam nas cadeiras, igual Doofenshmirtz, e chegam) Phineas: Que demais! Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): E agora, quem me interrompe? Me lembre de repreender meu Servente Assistente Executivo. Doofenshmirtz: Não, tudo bem. Eles estão comigo. Phineas: Ah, e aí Dr. D Achamos que tinhamos nos perdido. Doofenshmirtz: Oi, meninos! (Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Diemnsão o agarra) Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Então você ousa trazer um agente secreto aqui? Doofenshmirtz: O menino é agente secreto? Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Não, ele não! Doofenshmirtz: O caladão? (Ferb se vira para Phineas e encolhe os ombros) Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Não, não. Não, não, ELE! Doofenshmritz: A planta? (É revelado um pequeno vaso de plantas ao lado de Phineas, Ferb e Perry) Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): O ornitorrinco! É o agente secreto Perry o Ornitorrinco! Phineas: (risos) Aí, ele é só um ornitorrinco! Ele não é de nada! Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Ah, essa é boa. Já sei o que está acontecendo. Você, acha mesmo que é o seu mascote, não é? (Ele empurra sua mesa) ERROU! Ele usa você, você é o disfarce dele, ele é um agente secreto! Veja, veja, eu vou provar! (Ele olha para cima) General Ornitobô, desça aqui um instante! Ele vai descer num segundo, e... (O Ornitobô desce e pousa no pé de Doofenshmirtz da 2[ Dimensão. Ele grita de dor, e depois pára) Muito bem, Ornitobô, está vendo o ornitorrinco? Já sabe o que fazer. (O Ornitobô dá um soco em Perry, e o joga para longe) Phineas: Perry! (Perry se levanta e se sacode) Porque fez isso? (Ele e Ferb correm até Perry) Perry, você tá legal? Doofenshmritz: Eu disse! (Ferb verifica Perry com um estetoscópio) Phineas: Sinais vitais? Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Espere, eu vou tentar outra coisa. Ornitobô, faça a mesma coisa com os dois meninos. Doofenshmirtz: O quê? (O Ornitobô se aproxima de Phineas e Ferb) Phineas: O quê? (O Ornitobô está prestes a dar um soco nos meninos, quando Perry se levanta e lhe soca na cara) Phineas: Perry? Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): ISSO! Eu sabia! Doofenshmirtz: Espera um pouco, eu me confundi todo. Porque o ornitorrinco deles luta tão bem? (Perry coloca seu chapéu) Perry, o Ornitorrinco! Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): (Sarcasticamente) Jura? Doofenshmirtz: O que foi? (Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Dimensão geme) Phineas: Perry? Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Peguem! (Dois robôs blindados se aproximam deles. Perry puxa os meninos e eles começam a correr) Phineas: Corram! Você é agente secreto? (Os robôs obstaculam eles, e então, deslizam sob o esqueleto animal. Um robô bate o crânio) Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Epa, cuidado com isso! (O crânio desliza perto de uma janela. Phineas, Ferb, e Perry vão andando para trás) Phineas: E é pra cá que você vem todos os dias? Você vem aqui lutar com esse cara? Doofenshmirtz: Não, ele luta comigo. Ele nem mesmo conhece esse cara. Phineas: Você luta com um farmacêutico? Por que faz uma coisa dessas? Doofenshmirtz: Acontece que eu sou um cientista do mal. (risos) Muitas pessoas se confundem com o jaleco. Phineas: Você é do mal? Ele é do mau?! (Eles andam até a vidraça da janela) E você não só andou levando uma vida dupla o tempo todo, como ficou sentado vendo a gente ajudar um cientista do mal, abrir um portal do mal pra uma dimensão do mal, e não fez nada pra nos impedir?! Ferb: Ah, ele fez xixi no sofá. Doofenshmirtz: Epserem um pouco, acabei de me tocar, foi uma escolha consciente! Você fez xixi no meu sofá! (Perry encolhe os ombros, embaraçado) Phineas: Não, não. Não foi o suficiente! Devia ter botado o seu chapéuzinho naquela hora, e não agora, que já estamos nessa furada! Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Ora, poupe minha paciência, vocês que se entendam na prisão. Guardas! (Perry aperta o botão de "dor de cabeça" em seu relógio, e o Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Dimensão segura sua cabeça de dor) Ai! Que dor de cabeça! (Perry abre a janela, e eles caem. Phineas e Ferb gritam, e Perry enfia os seus pés nos buracos dos olhos do crânio, e os meninos se agarram nos chifres. O pára-quedas de Perry abre) Phineas: Me desculpa, Perry, tá sendo difícil assimilar tudo isso. (Perry lhe entrega um panfleto) "Se Você Desobriu Que Seu Mascote é Um Agente Secreto..." (Ele joga fora) Ah, não quero esse panfleto! (O Ornitobô salta para baixo, e suas as asas se estendem para fora de suas costas. Ele vai na direção dos meninos) Phineas: Opa! (Perry move o pára-quedas para outro lado, o Ornitobô dá volta e vai na direção deles) Ele tá dando a volta! (Perry desaloja a calha. e o Ornitobô corta as cordas do pára-quedas. Eles caem, e deslizam em uma janela. O Ornitobô dá a volta, e vai novamente na direção deles. Perry se esforça para tirar os pés do crânio; Phineas olha) Phineas: Ah, só pode tá de brincadeira! (Perry continua se esforçando) Qual é, tenha santa paciência! (O Ornitobô está voltando, Phineas e Ferb puxam Perry para tentar tirar os seus pés do crânio) Não te ensinaram a sair dessa na Escola de Espionagem? (Perry é arremessado, ele cai em cima da janela e se equilibra. O Ornitobô aterrissa ao lado dele e retrai as suas asas, Perry vira o crânio de frente para ele) Agora sujou! (O pára-quedas cai sobre os meninos) Olha, tem marca no pára-quedas! Ele é de marca? (Perry e o Ornitobô começam a lutar, Perry agarra o braço de Ornitobô e soca a sua cara várias vezes, mas não deu efeito. O Ornitobô sorri maldosamente e soca Perry, o lançando para trás perto da borda. O Ornitobô transforma sua mão em uma clava giratória, mas Phineas e Ferb o enrolam no pára-quedas. Ele tropeça e cai para fora da borda) Phineas: O tempo todo a gente dizia "Ele é um ornitorrinco, ele não é de nada!". Mas parece que é de tudo! Você faz... você é... você tá enrolado numa... (O crânio é apanhado pelas linhas do pára-quedas. Phineas e Ferb se agarram nele, e caem. O pára-quedas cai em uma varanda, e os meninos são arremessados em um painel de janela. Eles caem, batendo em cada um, até caírem no chão) Uau, salvos pela arquitetura inusitada! Normbô: (Se aproxima deles) Posso ver seus documentos? (Eles se olham, o Normbô substitui a cabeça normal, por uma blindada) (Voz grossa) Mostrem os documentos ou serão destruídos. (O crânio pousa na cabeça do Normbô, fazendo com que perca o controle e voe para longe erraticamente. A porta se abre e o Ornitobô aparece, enrolado no para-quedas de Perry. Ele tira o para-quedas e marcha em direção à Phineas, Ferb e Perry. Depois, ele ouve um barulho e olha para cima. O Normbô cai, mas atrás do Ornitobô. Ele continua marchando, mas é atingido por um ônibus. Phineas, Ferb e Perry correm.) Doofenshmirtz (1ª e 2ª Dimensão): Maldito Perry o Ornitorrinco! Doofenshmirtz: Sorte minha, me deve refrigerante! Normbô: Olha pra mim, sou um crânio de vaca! (Um tâxi aparece, com Ornitobô no para-brisa) Taxista: Rua 4 com a Principal. (O Ornitobô sai do para-brisa e dá dinheiro ao taxista) E a gorjeta? (O Ornitobô transforma sua mão em uma clava giratória) Esquece, tudo bem. (O taxista dirige para frente e o Ornitobô olha ao seu redor) (Phineas, Ferb e Perry se escondem em uma viela atrás de uma caçamba, e logo após vários Normbôs passarem, Phineas olha) Phineas: Parece que se foram. (Olham para Perry) Você é um agente secreto?! E morou com a gente esse tempo todo? O vilão disse a verdade? Eramos só um disfarce para você? Ou você era mesmo nosso mascote ou parte da família? (Perry olha para baixo, triste) É, parece que não, porque não confiou na gente pra contar nada. Tem mais alguém aqui que leva uma vida dupla? (Ferb levanta a mão) Abaixa essa mão, Ferb! (Ferb abaixa a mão) Você é agente segreto! Ele é agente secreto! (Ferb coloca a mão no ombro de Phineas) Tem razão, Ferb, temos que nos concentrar na situação, Precisamos voltar para nossa dimensão e nem sei por onde começar. (Ferb aparece com o controle do Outro-Dimensionator) Ah, bem lembrado, o controle. (Phineas o pega) Eu sabia que iria acalhar. Então, vamos pra casa! (Ele mira o aparelho e abre um portal. Aparece uma floresta pintada com giz pastel com uma estranha lagartixa de seis olhos) Peraí, não é nossa dimensão. (Ele desliga o portal, aperta de novo o controle ee abre e fecha diferentes portais, cada um com a mesma imagem) Não. Ahh. Isso aqui tá quebrado! Vamos precisar de ajuda. Já sei! Vamos encontrar a gente! (Eles se escondem atrás de outra caçamba, Phineas olha para Perry) Phineas: Aí! Acabei de me tocar que você podia limpar sua caixa de areia sozinho! (Perry encolhe os braços) É, nosso papo ainda não acabou, tá? (Eles correm) (Enquanto isso, Doofenshmirtz está espremido em uma cadeira pequena de escola. Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Dimensão mostra uma imagem de Perry no modo de estimação) Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Mas me diga, "eu" de outra dimensão, o que está vendo aqui? Doofenshmritz: Um ornitorrinco comum. (Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Dimensão vira a página, mostrando agora uma imagem de Perry no modo de agente) Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): E agora, o que está vendo? Doofenshmritz: (suspira) Perry o Ornitorrinco! Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Sabe, eu estou começando a entender porque não virou rei da sua dimensão. Doofenshmritz: Me diga o seguinte, Sr. "Mais Malvadão", como é que conseguiu capturar os Três Estados? Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Simples, eu usei um exército de robôs assustadores. (É apresentado de um enorme exército de Normbots, convertem para as cabeças de Norm) Normbôs: Devíamos almoçar uma hora dessas! (eles revertem para as cabeças blindadas) Doofenshmirtz: Ai, que assustador. Eu já tentei essa história de robô, também. Eu escondi o botão da autodestruição na sola dos pés, pra ninguém poder alcançá-lo. (Vem o flashback de Doofenshmirtz com seu exército de robôs, todos estão com o pé aonde está o botão auto-destruição, levantado. Ele está no ombro de um dos robôs) Doofenshmirtz: E, marchem! (Quando os robôs abaixam o pé aonde está o botão, e começam a andar, eles explodem) (Presente) Doofenshmirtz: É, acho que já falei o bastante. Eu ainda não entendo, se somos a mesma pessoa, por que você se deu melhor em ser tão mais malvado do que eu? Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): A verdadeira maldade nasce da dor e dar perda. Percebe, quando eu era menino, lá em Gimmelshtump, eu tinha um trenzinho. (Vem o flashback de Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Dimensão, jovem, ainda com o tapa-olho, mas com nenhuma cicatriz. Ele segura um trem de madeira, e depois, é visto olhando os seus trilhos) Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): (narrando) Daí, um dia, eu o perdi. Doofenshmirtz Jovem (2ª Dimensão): Tchu-tchu? (De volta ao presente, os Doofenshmritzs se olham fixamente) Doofenshmritz: É foi... Só isso? Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Você quer mais? Doofenshmirtz: E, seu histórico de cicatrizes emocionais? É a sua grande tragédia? Olha, eu fui criado por onças, literalmente. Meus pais me deserdaram, e fui criado por felinos na América Central, e você vem me contar que perdeu um trenzinho? Só isso? É seu sofrimento? Jura? Eu trabalhei como anão de jardim, fui forçado a usar roupas que não cabiam mais em meninas, nenhum dos meus pais apareceu pro meu nascimento! Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): E quando se sentiu quando perdeu aquele trenzinho? Doofenshmirtz: Eu nunca perdi o trenzinho. Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Vai ver que se tivesse perdido, tivesse se dado melhor. Já que você não conseguiu conquistar seus Três Estados, eu acho que vou até lá tentar eu mesmo. Doofenshmirtz: Ótimo, vamos formar uma dupla! Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): (Sarcasticamente) É, sei, uma dupla. Doofenshmirtz: Peraí, você foi sarcástico? Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): (Sarcasticamente) Não... Doofenshmirtz: É, de novo. Eu conheço bem a minha voz quando sou sarcástico. (Na 2ª Dimensão, Candace, Stacy, Isabella, e Baljeet caminham até Buford, que está num banco da pracinha, mascando um chiclete) Candace: Aí, Buford, cadê o Phineas e o Ferb Buford: Como é que eu vou saber? Eles nem apareceram para rebater o saque. É considerado desistência em catapulta de peteca, então eu fui pegar o Chiclete da Vitória. Chiclete da Vitória Buford: Uma tradição tão antiga quanto o jogo. Candace: Sem brincadeira, meu jovem. Cadê a catapulta gigante que construíram? Buford: Eu não sei. Parece que sumiu. Candace: É mesmo? Você ouviu isso, Stacy A força misteriosa levou a catapulta antes que eu, a adulta, pudesse ver. Stacy: Tá, tá, aposto que exite uma explicação perfeitamente lógica pra isso. (A cena é cortada para o motorista do caminhão de reboque levando a Ornitopulta) Motorista: Eles riram de mim, por ter instalado um guincho ornitopulta. Quem está rindo agora, Wayne? (De volta à pracinha) Candace: A explicação lógica É a força misteriosa. A pergunta é: Por que ela se preocupa tanto com os meus irmãos? Por que ela não quer vê-los detonados Buford: Por que não pergunta ao Kierkegaard? (Eles se olham) O quê? Cartões dos Existecialistas. (Ele mostra um pacote) Vem com chiclete. Candace: Peraí, tem razão! É só eu perguntar. Aposto que me entendo com ela. Stacy: Se entender com ela? Candace, é uma força... que você inventou. Candace: Não, eu sei do que eu tô falando, Stacy! Vamos! (Ela puxa Stacy) Stacy: Ah, aonde você vaí? Candace: Ao meu quintal. Centro da força misteriosa! (As crianças olham, e então, Baljeet tira duas cartas) Baljeet: Quer trocar dois Satre por um Nietzsche? Buford: Legal. (Ele pega a carta, e os dois as trocam, dando um para o outro) Baljeet: Mané. (Um par de Normbôs passam ao de duas latas de lixo. Depois que eles saem, Phineas e Ferb tiram suas cabeças de dentro delas) Phineas: Essa devia ser a nossa rua. Mas como tá diferente. (Eles saem das latas e correm, e Perry os seguem. Vemos, então, Lawrence da 2ª Diemnsão saindo de sua casa, Phineas e Ferb saem de dentro dos arbustos) Pai? Lawrence (2ª Dimensão): Meninos, o que fazem aqui? É melhor entrar, antes que o Doofbô peguem vocês. Estou saindo pra fábrica. Até semana que vem! (Ele segura um gancho, que é anexado a um chicote que está vestindo. Um ônibus passa, o enganchando, juntamente com várias outras pessoas, então ele vai embora) Phineas: Uau! É melhor entrarmos mesmo. (Ele está prestes a tocar a campainha, até que Perry sai do arbusto; Phineas olha) Pode ser uma boa, você... Hã, esses caras podem não saber que você na verdade não é... você sabe... (Perry olha para baixo e percebe. Ele sorri timidamente, reverte para o modo de estimação, e depois range) (Phineas e Ferb olham para ele. Phineas toca a campainha, e depois olham Perry novamente, por um segundo) Linda Flynn (2ª Dimensão): (Abre a porta) Filhos, pensei que estivessem no quarto! Entrem! Ponham as Doofoupas antes que alguém veja vocês. Se precisarem de mim, estou escondida no porão. Phineas: Que esquisito. Vamos achar os outros "nós". (Vemos uma rotação a mão de uma roleta Doofobiliária) Phineas (2ª Dimensão): E... eu pego uma carta! Pegue uma carta de instrução Doofobiliária (Ele lê) "Obedeça", posso fazer isso! Phineas: (andando) Oi, gente! Phineas (2ª Dimensão): Ah não! Estão substituindo a gente (Ele se esconde atrás do sofá) Eu não devo ter obedecido rápido! Phineas; Não, não é nada disso. Nós somos vocês de outra dimensão. Phineas (2ª Dimensão): De outra dimensão? Isso é permitido? Phineas: Parece que... Phineas (2ª Dimensão): Ah, olha! O Perry voltou! (Ele corre e abraça Perry) Onde se enfiou? Sentimos tantas saudades. Phineas: Ah, Phineas, ele não é o seu Perry. Ele veio com a gente. Phineas (2ª Dimensão): Ah, desculpa. (Ele iria devolver Perry, depois pára) Peraí, posso segurar mais um pouquinho (Ele abraça Perry novamente. Saem lágrimas dos olhos de Ferb e do Ferb da 2ª Dimensão, e ambos pegam um lenço) Phineas (2ª Dimensão): (Devolve Perry) É que ele saiu um dia e depois nunca mais voltou. Ele sumiu há tanto tempo, eu fiquei muito preocupado. Candace (2ª Dimensão): Vocês sabem que o único em que podemos fazer barulho é no Dia Doofens, então silêncio... (Olha e vira para trás) Tem quatro de vocês no quarto? Phineas: Cinco, contando o Perry. Candace (2ª Dimensão): Não vejo nada. Eu nego tudo o que não é plausível. Phineas: Nossa, a sua Candace é bem menos curiosa do que a nossa. Phineas (2ª Dimensão): Como assim? Phineas: Parece que a nossa Candace passa o verão inteirinho concentrada no que a gente faz. Phineas (2ª Dimensão): Verão? Eu acho que foi proibido há muito tempo. Phineas: Vocês não têm verão? Isso é... isso é horrível! Phineas (2ª Dimensão): Verão... parece perigoso, mas muito atraente. O que é Phineas: O que é verão? Eu nem sei por onde começar! (Música: Verão (Por Onde Vamos Começar?)) Phineas: Dias maiores, Noites menores, O sol brilhando. Ferb: Notavelmente quente! Phineas: É verão, cada instante vale seu peso em ouro, sim. Verão, com uma melhor história para ser contada enfim. Casquinhas de sorvete aos montes pra se lambuzar. É verão, por onde vamos começar? Verão, piscinas e mangueiras de jardim pra se refrescar. Verão, bicicletas e patins e até descalço andar. E ainda... surfar um maremoto, criar mini-robôs, Ou colocar um monstro no divã. Achar mais um dodô, A Grande Artepintar um continente, ou enlouquecer sua ir... Ah, espera. Acho que fomos muito rápidos. (Phineas e Ferb da 2ª Dimensão são vistos tremendo) Verão, brincadeiras e cigarras e um copo de limonada. Verão, é sentar com seu irmão em uma sombra bem espalhada no jardim. Isso é verão pra mim! Dias maiores, Ambos os Phineas: Noites menores, O sol brilhando. Ferb (2ª Dimensão): Notavelmente quente! Phineas: É verão, cada instante vale seu peso em ouro, sim. Verão, com uma melhor história para ser contada enfim. Casquinhas de sorvete aos montes, pra se lambuzar. É verão, por onde vamos começar? Verão, por onde começar? É verão, por onde vamos começar? Phineas (2ª Dimensão): Uau, o verão parece ser tudo de bom! Phineas: É só a ponta do iceberg. Nesse verão, fizemos uma montanha-russa, uma música de sucesso, viajamos pelo tempo... TV: Notícias da Maldade do Doofenshmirtz! (Perry caminha até a TV, e nela, vê o Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Diemnsão) Doofenhsmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Essa é uma mensagem para Perry o Ornitorrinco da outra dimensão. Se você se entregar, eu prometo não ferir seus amiguinhos. Senão, tá valendo tudo. Phineas: (ainda conversando) ...Aí nos lançamos de uma gigantesca Perry Ornitopulta, e... (Ele vê Perry se esgueirando) (Perry se esconde atrás de uma cortina e coloca seu chapéu. Ele está prestes a sair) Tá de brincadeira! (Perry pára) Você vai mesmo fugir outra vez? Então nada mudou, né? Já te passou pela cabeça que nós podemos ajudar? Que podemos formar uma ótima equipe? Mas acho que não dá para trabalhar em equipe sem confiança. (Perry olha para baixo, envergonhado) Não precisa mais sair assim. Conhecemos o seu segredo. Pode ir, na boa. (Perry vai embora, entristecido) (Música: Embora Vou) Embora vou! Não se esqueça de mim. Espero que Não seja o fim. De tantas vezes que o dia, Aproveitamos sim. Pois embora vou! Oooooh (Perry caminha pela estrada, entristecido, até que começa a chover) Phineas: Pois é. E eu que pensava que não dava pra escrever "ornitorrincos" sem "N O S". (Ele entra dentro de casa) Ferb: Até dá, mas vai ter que ler "Ornitorric". (Ele fecha a porta) Phineas: Já que, não podem nos ajudar a consertar o controle, a gente vai ver com a Isabella. Phineas (2ª Dimensão): Quem é Isabella? Phineas: A garota da casa em frente. Phineas (2ª Dimensão): Mamãe diz que falar com os vizinhos é perigoso. Linda (2ª Dimensão): (No porão) É verdade! Phineas: Então tá na hora de conhecê-la. Vamos, vão gostar dela. Phineas (2ª Dimensão): Mas e os Normbôs, Phineas? (Eles saem de fininho) Phineas: Relaxa! Fugimos deles o dia todo. Se vocês tomarem cuidado... (Eles param em frente a uma Normbô) Seguinte, precisa tomar mais cuidado. Normbô: (Com a cabeça de Norm) Posso por favor ver a identidade? Phineas: Hã... Normbô: (Muda para a cabeça blindada) Mostrem documentos de viagem ou serão destruídos. Mostrem-os-docu... (Ele treme e saem fagulhas dele, até que entra em colapso, revelando Buford da 2ª Dimensão em suas costas, puxando os fios) Buford (2ª Dimensão): Não suporto esses robôs! Phineas: Olha, é o Buford! Buford (2ª Dimensão): Quem são vocês? Phineas: Os irmãos da Candace. Estamos indo na Isabella. Phineas (2ª Dimensão): Você é da Resistência? Buford (2ª Dimensão): Eu já fui da Resistência, mas fiquei tão bom nisso, que comecei a resistir a eles. (A cena corta para mostrar Doofenshmirtz e o Doofenshmirtz da 2ª Dimensão com o Outro-Dimensionator) Doofenshmirtz: Observe, o Outro-Dimensionator! Na verdade, é o Dimensionator da outra dimensão. O Outro-Dimensionator está lá na outra dimensão. (Doofenshmritz da 2ª Dimensão cruza os braços) E agora, primeiro, apertar o botão, (Ele aperta o botão) segundo, ficar perplexo. (O Dimensionator se inicia, mas depois desliga) Awww... Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Só isso? Doofenshmirtz: Pensando melhor... os meninos fizeram umas modificações no projeto que podem ter feito ele... tipo assim... funcionar. Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Era o que faltava, precisamos dos meninos? (Um Normbot entra, segurando Perry. Ele o joga em uma cesta, que é colocado em cima dele, e um tijolo é colocado em cima dela) Ambos os Doofenhsmitz's: Ah, Perry o Ornitorrinco! Doofenhsmirtz: Sorte minha, me deve DOIS refris. Doofenshmirtz (2ª Dimensão): Escuta, Perry o Ornitorrinco, eu disse que se você se entregasse, eu não ia ferir seus amigos, mas, mudança de planos! Eu quero que cace eles, o que pode causar ferimentos. Eu sei que sou mentiroso, mas eu sou muito mal! (Perry olha) (Enquanto isso, Buford da 2ª Dimensão abre o portão da casa de Isabella, e eles eentram) Buford (2ª Dimensão): Rápido, a casa da Isabella fica... (Um alçapão se abre sob eles, e todos gritam e caem. Um grupo de figuras sombreadas os amarram, e depois são revaladas as Garotas Companheiras e Isabella da 2ª Dimensão) Isabella (2ª Dimensão) (voz de valentona) O que tão fazendo? Phineas: Isabella? Isabella (2ª Dimensão): Eu te conheço? Buford (2ª Dimensão): Oi, Isabella! Isabella (2ª Dimensão): Ah, ele eu conheço. Buford, o que você quer? Pensei que resistisse à nos. Buford (2ª Dimensão): Vim ajudar os irmãos da Candace a atravessar a rua. Isabella (2ª Dimensão): A Candace tem dois pares de irmãos gêmeos? Phineas: Ah, não, eu ele somos de outra dimensão. Estamos tentando voltar. Isabella (2ª Dimensão): Muito bem meninas, soltem eles. (As Garotas Companheiras puxam as cordas, desatando tudo, eles formam uma pose e depois caem. Então, uma porta se abre, revelando uma área de informática) Isabella (2ª Dimensão): Por que quiseram vir pra essa dimensão? Phineas: Não quisemos, mas agora não dá pra voltar se não consertarmos o controle. (Ele mostra o controle) Isabella (2ª Dimensão): Bem, conhecemos alguém que pode ajudar vocês. O Dr. Baljeet! (Uma cadeira gira, revelando o Baljeet da 2ª Dimensão) Phineas: Baljeet! Baljeet (2ª Dimensão): É Dr. Baljeet pra vocês. Não escutam direito? Eis o serme do problema. Pense no universo e todas as muitas dimensões como um círculo. A energia flui entre as dimensões, no sentido horário. Digamos que seja a sua dimensão, e essa a nossa dimensão. Vocês viajaram com o fluxo de energia, então ir no sentido horário é fácil! Ir no sentido anti-horário consumiria 8 milhões de gigawatts de energia, sobrecarregando a rede elétrica local. Eu bolei uma musiquinha pra ajudar a ilustrar minha opinião. (Ele pega uma sanfona) (Música: Sentido Horário) Baljeet (2ª Dimensão): Através das dimensões, Sentido horário facilita. Anti-horário vai gastar 8 milhões de gigawatts, Sobrecarregando a rede elétrica local! (pausa) Eu sei que precisa de um corinho. Resumindo, sem os 8 milhões de gigawatts, vocês têm que ir no sentido-horário, pelo caminho mais longo. Teoricamente, chegariam em casa, mas não tem como saber por quantas dimensões teriam que passar. Phineas: Será que pode nos ajudar a conseguir energia, pra abrir a janela contrária, pra ir logo pra casa? Baljeet: Bem, devíamos perguntar à lider... Candace (2ª Dimensão): (Em uma voz grossa) Perguntar o quê à lider? (A silhueta de um homem alto e musculoso aparece. É ouvido alguém tossir. Quando a Candace da 2ª Dimensão acende a luz, é visto que a silhueta era um arbusto) (Em voz grossa) Quem foi que botou o arbusto? Olhem, eu sou alérgica, e está alterando a minha voz! Phineas (2ª Dimensão): Candace, você é a lider da Resistência? Candace (2ª Dimensão): (Em voz grossa) O que vocês dois- (ela limpa a garganta, e a sua voz normal volta) -fazem aqui? Esquece, eu cuido de vocês depois. (Ela se aproxima de Phineas e Ferb) Vocês dois! Eu passei todos esses anos tentando manter meus irmãos a salvo, e de repente a cara deles está no Canal Doofen. Phineas: Mas só queremos ir pra casa. Candace (2ª Dimensão); E quem tá assegurando vocês dois? Phineas: No momento? A física quântica. Candace (2ª Dimensão): Baljeet? Baljeet (2ª Dimensão): Temos que gerar 8 milhões de gigawatts pra viagem interdimensional. Candace (2ª Dimensão): Então, temos muito trabalho. Isabella, redirecione a energia. Isabella (2ª Dimensão): Sim, líder! Candace (2ª Dimensão): Gretchen, monitora o Canal Doofen, pra ver se não disparamos nenhum alarme. Gretchen (2ª Dimensão): Deixa comigo. Candace (2ª Dimensão): Buford, fica aí resistindo. Buford (2ª Dimensão): Não! Candace (2ª Dimensão): Maravilha! (em voz grossa) Dá pra alguém se livrar daquele arbusto? (Duas meninas aparecem e o leva para longe. Ela limpa a garganta, e a sua voz normal volta) Obrigada. Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Phineas e Ferb: Através da 2ª Dimensão